7 Minutes in Heaven
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: *Requests are open* Play "seven minutes in heaven" with all the supernatural mafia members. Who forced you? The tiny infant, Reborn. (Reader x Various: one-shots)
1. Introduction

**A/N:** The first chaper (intro) is exactly the same as the one in the story 'Questions?'. But since it's basically a similar storyline, I've decided just to copy and paste it in for readers who have not read the other story :3

* * *

[Varia Headquarters]

"VOOIII! What the fuck do you want?!" Squalo shouted in anger as Xanxus threw two empty bottles of alcohol at his head.

"Ushishishi, yes, boss?" Belphegor smirked at Squalo trying to prove he respects Xanxus the most; only to receive a higher pay. Squalo tried to pick out pieces of glass all tangled in his long silver hair and ignored the prince.

"Che, you trash," Xanxus was glaring at all the Varia members in the room, "the Vongola – Sawada – sent something, go get it, scums."

Squalo had enough of Xanxus' attitude, "VOII, how dare y-"

"I'll get it." Fran got up from his chair and walked to the mail slot, he started reading the letter as his eyes ever so slightly, widened, "I think they want us to come over tomorrow morning. sigh It says it would be a fun day, so please be there."

"Hn", Xanxus had no other answer, but everyone knew he meant that they were going.

[Tsuna's House]

"Tsuna, you'll be having guests today, prepare the place well," Reborn explained as a smirk crept up his face.

Tsuna only started in confusion, "Ehh? Who?"

knock knock knock

Tsuna walked to the door opening it, "Sawada Tsun- …S-SQUALO?!"

"VOOIII! Let us in already!" Squalo had his annoyed yet angered face on, which scared Tsuna.

"Y-Yes!" Quickly backing up, Tsuna held the door open. Everyone walked in except for Xanxus.

"Scum," Xanxus cursed under his breath, and finally took a step into the house.

_'Ai… why would Reborn want them here? It's probably only going to upset them, sigh,' _Tsuna thought.

Walking into the living room, Levi hurried to pillows on the floor and patted them gently to remove dust for his beloved boss, "Boss, please, sit here." But, all he received was a death glare from Xanxus, who then purposely sat somewhere else.

"Tsuna, go get us some snacks and green tea," Reborn commanded while smiling, "Others will be here soon, too."

"Others?" Tsuna asked clueless, "How many people did you invite to my house?!" He had a scared face on.

"You really are useless-Tsuna," Reborn smirked, "Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, Chrome – all your guardians will all gather here, even Byakuran and the first generation guardians, we'll be playing a fun game."

"VOOIII! The sword brat, Takeshi?! Ahaha, I'm looking forward to a fight today then!" Squalo laughed and actually became slightly happy he came.

"Ushishishi, the bomb-peasant, too? The prince is so happy~", Bel's evil smile showed on his face.

Everyone was 'happy' they get to see their enemies whom they once won or lost against. This worried Tsuna.

_'Guys, please don't fight when you arrive, I want this to be a normal day…' _Tsuna thought.

It's been only 2 minutes of waiting, but Squalo has already become impatient, "VOII, where are those brats?!"

knock knock knock

"Ah, finally," Fran said. Everyone turned to the door.

"I'll get it!" Tsuna got up and opened the door, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, everyone! Come in!" he smiled and led them, but stopped halfway to whisper, "The Varia are here too, please don't overreact, Reborn invited them."

"Varia? 10th, did they hurt you?! Why have they come?!" Gokudera shouted, as he took a quick glance into the living room – indeed, they were all there, "Oi, it's the knife-freak!"

Gokudera pushed past Tsuna as he rushed to face Bel, while pulling out dynamite.

"Now, now, Gokudera, calm down," Yamamoto smiled, and Gokudera only gave a glare back, "We're all here to have a good time, calm down now, haha."

Gokudera had no intention of listening to Yamamoto, though, he still wanted to kill Bel, but as he pushed once again, Reborn announced, "We will be playing a game. Come sit down and I'll explain."


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada

As Reborn scanned his eyes over the words on the slip of paper, you become more curious to why he started grinning.

"There is no specific rule to how this game is played," Reborn explained and tilted his fedora when placing it back onto his head. "Everyone can do what they want in the closet – talking, fighting, and all that."

"Oh, so it's just a few minutes to talk to another person in private," Yamamoto smiled, "I thought it was going to be very complicated."

Gokudera tightened his fists and shouted at Yamamoto, "Of course, you baseball idiot! Everyone knows that you're too stupid to understand anything too complex!"

As usual, Yamamoto only laughed and stayed carefree no matter how much Gokudera insulted him. "Haha, I know now."

You felt some force pushing from behind you. Turning around, Reborn was standing behind and urging you to get into the closet.

_'…I'm going to be first?' _You thought, _'I hope I won't embarrass myself in front of anyone, sigh.'_

Getting inside the closet, you could see that it was nearly pitch black. The only things that were slightly reflected by the light from the crack of the door, were the jackets hung inside that had some metal accessories hanging off of them.

Suddenly, the door opened, and someone was pushed in. Although you couldn't determine who it was, since all the sleeves of coats blocked a part of your vision.

"Oww!" The door was then quickly closed after they entered.

"W-Who is this?" You mumbled, while pushing the clothes out of the way to see.

"Hello, it's me," Hearing the voice, you knew it was Tsuna – and he seemed like he was still rubbing the back of his head.

"Well that's not very specific," you laughed a little, "Are you okay?"

Tsuna quickly put his heads in his pockets, "Y-Yeah, just that Reborn is always so violent…"

You heard some of the jackets shuffle over each other and move around. Looking around to see if Tsuna was the one pushing them around, you saw that he had sat next to you.

Smiling, you were about to speak up, but then Tsuna interrupted, "So what do you want to talk about?" He stared at you, waiting for an answer.

You couldn't see any of Tsuna's facial expressions, except for the glimmering part of his chocolate-colored eyes.

"Hm, tell me about your hyper mode and cambio forma," you answered.

Tsuna only kept blinking and wondered why you would be curious about those mafia related things. Tsuna thought about giving a vague and simple answer, but he knew that he trusted you, and that you could always easily see through his lies.

"Well my hyper mode started developing when I first met Reborn," Tsuna made an unpleasant face while remembering the first day when he was introduced to be the next Vongola boss. "It's basically just me turning into a serious mood from no-good Tsuna," He fidgeted around with his fingers.

You laughed, "But both of them are you – even if the 'stronger' you appear that way, on the inside both of your personalities have a soft and kind side deep inside."

Tsuna started to blush at the fact that you've just complimented him, "T-Thank you… but everyone says that's my weakness," He frowned, "I just can't bear to see any one of my friends – sometimes even enemies – hurt."

Leaning closer to his face, you looked at him in the eyes and smiled brightly, "That's not true at all! The kindhearted and soft you, is your best quality."

Noticing how less distance you and Tsuna were, you quickly backed up and leaned against the wall once again, "Tell me about Natsu then."

Tsuna pulled out his Vongola box from his pockets and handed them over to you, "I could just show you," he grinned, happy that he could also play with Natsu.

Focusing on his ring, an orange flame slowly appeared while getting bigger. Tsuna took the box weapon and inserted the flames into the small opening. After a few seconds, Natsu, the sky lion hopped outside and climbed onto Tsuna's lap, cuddling with him.

"He's so cute," you say, petting Natsu on the head, you were amazed that his fire-created mane didn't feel burning hot at all – it was warm and comforting.

Moving away from Tsuna, Natsu walked over and lay in your arms while closing his eyes.

"Nuts… don't just sleep everywhere you go," Tsuna stared down at Natsu, slightly disappointed of his first impression he made on you.

"It's okay," you said, lifting Natsu up from under the arms and snuggled with him.

"M-Mew," Natsu attempted to show you his roar, but was being so tightly hugged; he could only manage to let out a 'meow'.

While both you and Tsuna laughing, Natsu noticed something interesting happening, so quickly returned back into Tsuna's box.

"What is it?" You asked, looking at the box weapon to see if it was something threatening that scared the lion.

Tsuna slowly shuffled over closer to you, hoping that you won't notice him moving across the closet sneakily. "No, it's nothing bad," Tsuna replied, "Natsu knew that… I-I… um," His voice faded away.

"Is something wrong?" Looking into Tsuna's eyes, you could tell that there was worry, so you wanted him to repeat what he just said.

"Well, it's just that Nuts noticed something," Tsuna started to stutter a little, like his usual self when answering questions during class. "I r-really l-like…"

_'Why can't the words escape my mouth?' _Tsuna thought, _'I'm so pathetic – stuttering after every word I say…'_

"You really like?" You asked clueless, while tilting your head to the side.

"I-I really like you!" Tsuna quickly said out the words and closed his eyes tightly to hide away from embarrassment.

Hearing the sudden confession Tsuna had towards you made you happy. With a natural instinct, you hugged Tsuna and leaned your face on his chest, smiling.

"You're so cute, Tsuna," blushing even more, you nudged deeper to hide the red cheeks, "I really like you, too."

Feeling shocked that you didn't reject his feelings like he actually predicted would happen, he automatically kissed you gently on the forehead and rested his chin on top of your head.

Suddenly, the door of the closet opened, and standing outside was Reborn. Everyone else looked inside to see what you guys were doing, but by then, you've already quickly let go of the hug and returned to your original spot.

Reborn looked up, "The game is '7 Minutes in Heaven'," he finally introduced, "This first time, it's been well over seven minutes, but I thought that useless-Tsuna might need more time for something."

"W-What are you talking about, Reborn?" Tsuna glared down at Reborn to tell him to stop talking.

While smirking, Reborn jumped up and kicked Tsuna in the stomach, "I did you a favor, idiot."

"Did you guys do anything, 10th?" Gokudera asked, then regretted right after, since he knew what kind of game this was, and yet – he's embarrassing Tsuna now.

"We just talked," you answered before Tsuna could be too honest, but a light pink blush appeared on your face, revealing the fact that it was a lie.

Yamamoto laughed, "Really? You only spoke to each other?" He grinned at Tsuna, "You were in there for quite some time that Squalo fell asleep."

Looking to Yamamoto's right, you saw Squalo sleeping with his face rested on the table, "The shark finally quieted down," you smirked.

"I guess that took a while," Tsuna added onto you, showing his brightest smile yet.


	3. Gokudera Hayato

Looking over at everyone else in the room, you could tell that most of them were either annoyed or scared of the game Reborn is going to make you guys play.

"Who wants to be in a closet with someone you don't know?" Gokudera scoffed and crossed his arms, "I'm only going in there if it's with the 10th."

Reborn smirked, "You'll like the game soon enough," he reached back into his hat while motioning for you to get inside the closet.

Walking over, you slowly stepped inside. Suddenly, the sleeve of someone's jacket was caught around the buttons of your shirt collar, causing it to strangle you. Panicking to get free from the choke, the the closet door opened and in walked someone who was cursing under his breath.

He looked over and saw you strangled in their coats, "Stupid." He snickered and helped you unwrap it.

"T-Thank you," you managed to say while still rubbing the sides of your neck.

Without saying anything back, he turned to the corner of the closet and sat down silent. You moved back against the wall to also sit, "You're?"

Even though it was dark, you could see his head move to face the door to avoid any eye contact, "Gokudera." He quickly said.

"Oh, the octopus-head," you smiled

Gokudera immediately turned and faced you, "What was that?!" He got up and pushed his forehead against yours, trying to intimidate you.

But all you managed to do was laugh a little, which disappointed him, "I confirmed to myself that you're the octopus-head punk," you said while stinking out your tongue to tease Gokudera.

"D-Damn, you…" Gokudera narrowed his eyes and glared, "Only the stupid cow calls me that, and he's five, you're way older."

"It's a cute nickname, though," you stated and stuck your tongue out once again.

Hearing that, Gokudera blushed and went back to his corner, in case you could see his burning red cheeks. The closet was silent again and no one spoke for a couple minutes.

Suddenly, you saw a small red flame appear; it lighted up the place so you could easily see each other. Gokudera inserted his flame into one of his box weapons.

_'Is he so pissed that he's going to shoot me?!' _You thought, and tried to back away, but the walls were right behind you, _'…I'm going to die.' _You confirmed to yourself.

But, it wasn't his flame arrow weapon – it was Uri. The small kitty purred while stretching. Uri walked over to Gokudera and nudged him.

For the first time, you saw Gokudera giving off a warm smile to Uri, "You're a good girl," he said while stroking the cat's soft yellow fur.

All you could do was smile at the fact that you've finally seen Gokudera's soft and calm side. Walking over, you sat down next to him and pet Uri on the head. Uri turned her head and looked at you.

"Meow," Uri let out a small purr and brushed her fur around your hand.

Slowly, you picked Uri up; careful not to squeeze too tight or hurt her, "Uri, you're so fluffy!"

Noticing that you've found out about his soft side when with Uri, Gokudera quickly snapped back to his usual self, "She's not always like that!"

Suddenly, Uri growled and turned towards the octopus-head. Gokudera sweatdropped and frowned as he knew that the next thing that happened, would be Uri scratching his face off. Uri jumped and landed with all four sets of claws, clinging onto Gokudera while digging her claws deep.

"Uri!" Gokudera shouted as he tried to pull Uri from his head, "What are you doing?!"

Unexpectedly, you started laughing at the two and couldn't stop, "S-Sorry, Gokudera…" tightly gripping your stomach, you tried to prevent the pain from too much laughter, "H-Here, I'll help you."

You reached out to rub Uri behind the ears and calm her down. Slowly, the cat released her grip and jumped into your lap, as you stroke her fur.

"See?" Looking up at Gokudera, he has an annoyed face on, "It's not that hard, octopus-head."

Quickly, Gokudera shot a death glare when you called him 'octopus-head' for the 4th time now. Taking out Uri's box weapon, Gokudera motioned for her to return inside. Uri hopped out of your arms and walked arrogantly towards Gokudera.

"Che, just hurry up already," Gokudera shook the box and pointed at it.

"_Hisss_," Uri growled and jumped back into her box, while still holding a grudge against Gokudera.

Pouting, you crossed your arms, "Why did you make Uri go back?"

Gokudera scoffed and didn't have any interest in answering the question. You stayed quiet and waited impatiently for the 7 minutes to be up already. Slowly, you felt something touch your shoulder, so turned around.

Gokudera had moved closer to sit next to you, "I didn't like how much affection you showed that damn cat."

Listening in shock, you thought, _'Is he jealous?' _A smirk appeared on your face, as you now know how to tease Gokudera.

"Uri's so adorable though," smiling; you took the box weapon from Gokudera's hands and attempted to open it with the ring Tsuna gave you from Lancia.

The ring lighted up slightly, but your resolve wasn't strong enough – there was nothing serious you were trying to accomplish by creating a flame – Gokudera's jealousy was all you were trying to prove.

"Ha!" Gokudera snickered and took back his box, "Besides, that ring isn't even a storm one."

"But I wanted to play with Uri…" While thinking of an evil idea, you frowned and tried to look as sad as possible.

Looking at your down expressions, Gokudera started to feel guilty, "O-Oi, woman." He sat down in front of you and leaned his forehead on yours, "Don't be so depressed…"

_'It worked,' _you thought while smirking.

Getting to part 2 of your plan, you looked at Gokudera, "I like Ur-"

Before you could even finish your sentence, Gokudera tilted your chin up so you would face him, and kissed you lightly on the lips.

Widening your eyes in shock, you only wanted to be closer friends with Gokudera, and never expected him to actually like you back. After a minute, Gokuera pulled away and quickly scattered back to his corner of the closet.

"What are you d-", as you were about to ask Gokudera – the door opened and Reborn stood outside with his fedora covering his eyes, but you could see the smirk across his lips.

Walking out of the closet, both you and Gokudera were blushing and awkwardly sat back down at on your pillows.

"What's wrong, Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked, clueless.

"S-Shut up, baseball-nut!" Gokudera started to blush a darker shade of red and kept his head down to avoid all eye contact.

After a while, he looked up slightly at you to see what expression you might have on. You were still blushing, but shyly smiled at him.


	4. Yamamoto Takeshi

Reborn pulled out a slip of paper and pointed at the closet across the room. Looking around at everyone, you thought, _'Is he motioning for me to get in?'_

"Yes," Reborn read your thoughts, "Go inside."

Glaring at the infant for giving so many rude orders, you slowly walked over to the closet and stepped in. It was completely dark, which made you glad that you won't need to just stare at someone for seven minutes.

A beam of light came through the crack between the two doors and someone walked inside while laughing.

_'It's Yamamoto isn't it?' _You thought, and sighed.

Yamamoto closed the doors behind him and greeted you, "Yo!" He said as he walked over to sit down.

"H-Hello," you answered quietly while wrapping your arms around both knees to show that you had no interest in talking right now.

But being the always happy person, Yamamoto spoke once again, "So, what are we supposed to do? Talk?"

"_Sigh, _I guess so," you looked up at Yamamoto, "Something like that."

Suddenly, you felt Yamamoto move closer and touch your shoulder. Staring at him, you saw Yamamoto take out his rain Vongola box and open it. Both Kojiro and Jiro hopped out, and the swallow landed on Yamamoto's head.

While laughing, Yamamoto held onto the swallow and placed him on one of your knees, "This is Kojiro," He introduced.

You touched Kojiro on the head, feeling his soft blue feathers, "You're pretty." You complimented and smiled.

"Yep," Yamamoto agreed and motioned for Jiro to also move next to you, "They're my partners and friends, too."

Since you were sitting, Jiro looked even bigger and fluffier. You lifted your hands and stroked the Akita around the chin.

"I always feel safe when sleeping with him," Yamamoto ran his fingers through Jiro's fur.

Seeing how friendly Jiro was, you couldn't hold it anymore – you wanted to hug the big dog. Slowly, you moved closer and snuggled your head around Jiro's neck, and held on tightly.

Yamamoto laughed at your actions and rested his head on your right shoulder, "He's an amazing dog."

Seeing Yamamoto so close, you started blushing and noticed that you actually had feelings for this baseball-nut. Turning to face Yamamoto, you kissed the top of Yamamoto's head. Quickly, Yamamoto moved his head away to look down at you.

"You know," Yamamoto said while smiling, "You looked very calm and cute when snuggling with Jiro.

Suddenly, you blushed all different shades of pink and red, "T-Thank you." To hide your blush, you looked back at Jiro and cupped his furry head with both hands.

Yamamoto laughed, "Can I tell you a story?"

You blinked at him and nodded slowly, while still petting Jiro and Kojiro.

"So, there is this girl in my class," Yamamoto started saying, "She's always quiet and shy – I never got to speak to her until recently."

_'Does he like someone already?' _You thought, and frowned, _'I don't know if I can listen to the rest of it…'_

Yamamoto noticed your expression, but continued, "She never really notices me, I think." He turned to a serious mood, "And she actually seemed pretty lonely and sad all the time."

You look up at him, _'There's something wrong with this,' _you thought, _'This is a weird feeling.'_

"I always wished that I could maybe help her if she was having a bad day or anything," Yamamoto smiled at you, "If there was any way, I would have done it immediately, but – she didn't let me approach no matter what."

Confused with the story Yamamoto was telling, you felt a connection with this girl and that you really related to her.

"One day, I found her crying," Yamamoto clenched his fists, "I told her that she could trust me; that I would listen to her problems. Suddenly, she stood up and said it was fine, and then walked away…"

_'Why do I know something about this girl?' _You asked yourself and tried to think of possible conclusions, _'Is she one of Kyoko or Haru's friends?'_

Seeing your confused face, Yamamoto reached out to hold your hand, "After that, it set me back a little. Though I was now determined to be friends with her."

You looked at the fingers that were tangled with yours, "You always help everyone, you know?"

Yamamoto laughed a little, then continued, "When I tried again, it seemed like she hated me. I only smiled at her, but deep inside, I was hurt – pretty badly."

Frowning, you held onto Yamamoto's hand tighter, _'Why would anyone do this to Yamamoto? He's the kindest person I'll probably ever meet.' _You thought.

"I think after that, she found out that I was sad," Yamamoto looked at you to see if you were still listening, then grinned, "She wasn't as cold as before. That time, when I was actually alone in the field practicing baseball, I noticed her sitting on the bleachers – watching me play."

_'What?' _You started to gain a bit of memory, _'I know this story…'_

Yamamoto scooted to sit right in front of you, and now held both your hands, "She didn't say anything at all, but I knew that I was now one of her friends." He grinned at you, "It was like that every time during a game or just practice; she would be there."

You slightly widened your eyes when hearing that previous sentence, _'Is that girl…?'_

"I always remained pretty quiet though – I tried to not talk too much. When I did, it was only statements, or 'yes or no' questions, since I knew she was shy," Yamamoto pulled the hair dangling in front of your eyes behind your ear, "So I finally decided that I might as well tell her now."

_'I guess he really does like someone else,' _you thought and looked at your hands so that the hair fell back down again to cover your tears.

Yamamoto saw the tears of pain running down your cheek and wiped it away, "That girl… is you." He smiled.

Suddenly, you stopped crying and stared up at Yamamoto, "W-What?"

As all the memories flash through, you notice how cruel your actions must have been to him. You start to sob while feeling all the guilt. Unexpectedly, Yamamoto hugged you tightly; as if you might disappear once again.

"When you're sad; I want to help you. When you're happy; I wish to be happy with you," Yamamoto tilted your chin up towards him and kissed you.

A million different feelings rush to you as you move your hands to wrap around his neck. Tilting their heads to the side, Kojiro and Jiro stared at the both of you with odd expressions. Slowly, you break the kiss and for the first time, you laughed in front of Yamamoto.

You observe Yamamoto's grey-brown eyes and smile, "Yamamoto, I-"

While you were about to finish off your sentence, the closet door opened, "Seven minutes are up," Reborn said.

As Reborn looked up, he saw you with your arms still around Yamamoto's neck, and his hands around your waist. Quickly, you let go and blush a dark red. Yamamoto laughed and walked out of the closet.

"Hey, baseball-nut," Gokudera poked Yamamoto's shoulder, "Why is she blushing so much?"

Yamamoto looked at him and tried to act clueless, "Haha, I don't know." He peered over at you to see your burning expression.

While he exchanges glances with you, he builds up the courage to mouth some words at you, "_I love you._"

Staring in shock, you smile your brightest smile and nod at Yamamoto, "_I-I love y-you, too._"


	5. Hibari Kyoya

While reading the piece of paper he pulled out from his fedora, Reborn started to smirk. He hopped onto everyone's shoulders and whispered something in their ear – all except you. Suddenly, everyone raised both their eyebrows and started praying for you.

"We wish you good luck!" Tsuna and Reborn shouted, and then pushed you quickly into the closet.

Landing on your left shoulder, you held it as the pain shot through, "O-Ow…" You walked over to sit down at one of the corners of the closet.

_'What's up with them?' _You thought when remembering their awkward actions, while still rubbing your sore shoulder, _'They had such scared faces on – like as if it was Hibari who got chosen…'_

Then your eyes widened at the thought, _'Oh, no… no, it can't be,' _you started to hide behind all the coats to cover up your presence.

Suddenly, the door swung open and a dark aura entered the area. You looked in that direction to see who it was, though could only see their feet due to all the jackets that are hung up. Pushing the clothing out of the way, you tried to get a better view, but the person had already sat down and closed the door – making all the light disappear.

"W-Who's this?" You asked nervously while staring at the corner where they sat down.

Receiving no reply, you stood up to walk around and find whoever was in the closet with you.

Unexpectedly, you tripped over their leg and landed once again on your left shoulder, "Oww…" You quietly cried in pain.

"Stupid herbivore," the person said and sighed.

_'It really is Hibari!' _You thought while quickly scattering back to the other side of the closet, "Sorry."

Hearing slow and quiet footsteps, you shut both eyes as you knew that after the next second, Hibari would have killed you already. Hiding your face between your knees, you felt soft breath near your forehead. As you look up, Hibari stood right in front you and only glared down.

Kneeling down, Hibari moved to your left, and then sat down, "Hn, weak little animal." He stated while staring into your eyes.

_'He can't expect me to be a martial artist like him,' _you thought, and looked back at him to see if he wanted you to say anything back, "Yeah, I know that you're the only carnivore." You crossed your arms.

Hibari smirked and pulled out his tonfas to hit you lightly on the head, "I'm glad you know."

You scooted away from him, afraid that the next attack would be more severe like the usual times during school. Hibari laughed a little and grabbed your arm to bring you back to the original spot beside him.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, while raising an eyebrow at you.

You quickly moved to his side, "N-Nowhere…" You nervously answered and looked away from Hibari.

Noticing Hibari's pocket's odd shape, you found out it was his box weapon, "C-Can I play with Roll?" You asked and pointed at the pocket.

"Hn," Hibari reached in and took out the box weapon as he created a flame with the Vongola ring.

A ball of purple fire flew out of the box and landed on the floor. Slowly, the flame disappeared and Roll laid there sleeping next to Hibari. You gently picked her up and smoothened out the spikes pointing upwards.

Nudging your nose to Roll's, you smiled, "You're the cutest little thing I've ever seen."

Calmly, Roll opened her eyes and took a peek to see who it was. Noticing that it was you, she let out a small speak of happiness and licked your face with her small pink tongue.

Hibari watched and observed the two of you snuggling with each other, "Here, Roll."

Roll quickly hopped out of your hands and ran over to Hibari.

_'Hmph, he always has to ruin the fun…' _You thought and stared at Roll who was now on Hibari's shoulder.

"Chirp," You heard a small tweet from the area Hibari was sitting.

Looking up at Hibari, you see a little and fluffy bird sitting on top of his head. As you reach up to poke it, the bird quickly flew away and landed across to the other side of the closet.

"That's Hibird," Hibari explained while still petting Roll and giving you no eye contact at all.

_'Does he not like me?' _You ask yourself, seeing that Hibird's back was facing you as he just stood in front of the doors.

Not forgiving Hibird's rude first impression, you slowly crawl to him and attempt to touch the tiny bird again. But like last time, Hibird flew away and stopped on Hibari's shoulder. You followed it, and sat back down next to the skylark.

"What are you doing?" Hibari eyed in your direction and raised an eyebrow.

Blinking at him, you try to think of an answer that wouldn't make you sound too retarded, "I wanted to touch Hibird."

As the yellow bird heard, he flew away from you once again. You crossed your arms and glared at Hibird. As you attemped to start chasing Hibird for the second time, Hibari got a hold of your wrist and pulled you back.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-san?" You asked him, confused of why he stopped you.

"Down," Hibari ordered as if you were a dog, "Stop following Hibird," he forcefully pushed your shoulders down, making you fall on tailbone.

You yelped, while giving a defiant stare at Hibari who just sighed at your weak self, "What was that for?!"

Hibari opened one eye to look at you, "I told you 'down'," he pointed towards the floor, and then suddenly pulled out his tonfas once more, "And is that any way to speak to me, herbivore?"

Rubbing your sore butt, you quickly shook your head before he could attack you. Hibari smirked at your reaction, hid away the pair of tonfas, and leaned in to look at you directly in the eyes.

Blushing a light pink, you tried to avoid his contact, "I-Is something w-wrong?" You gave a quick glance at Hibari.

Bending down lower towards you, Hibari brushed the hair away from your bangs, "And you're blushing because?" He purposely asked to embarrass you.

"H-Hibari-san," you stuttered, "I, um…" Trailing off, you hid your face behind both knees again.

Now, Hibari already had his forehead up against yours, "Kyoya," he corrected.

"Huh?" You looked at him, clueless, "Kyoya?" Tilting your head to the side, you tried to make the connection.

"I said," Hibari closed his eyes and looked annoyed, "Call me Kyoya."

Looking at him, stunned, you thought, _'But, only Dino calls him Kyoya… no else uses his first name.'_

Suddenly, you felt something nudging you around the thighs. Feeling along the floor to see what it was, Roll accidentally pricked your palm. You let out a very quiet scream, and quickly pulled your hand back to distinguish if there was a cut.

Before you could move your hand in front of your eyes, Hibari grabbed and examined the blood that gradually dripped down. Pulling it closer to him, Hibari licked away the blood lightly.

You widened your eyes at the scene of him 'healing' you, "What are you doing, Kyoya?"

"Shut up, herbivore," Hibari snapped back at you, and continued.

Drawing your hand back, you rubbed it and nodded at Hibari, "T-Thank you…"

Moving closer to you another time, Hibari tiled your chin up to face him with his tonfa. Staring at his glimmering grey eyes, you gulped, afraid of what Hibari might do.

Unexpectedly, Hibari slowly placed his lips softly on yours.

You enlarge your eyes, blush a deep red, and then steadily wrapped your arms around his neck, "K-Kyoya?" You said while breaking the kiss unhurriedly.

"Go out with me," Hibari demanded, and placed his hands around your waist.

_'That wasn't a question, was it?' _You asked yourself and sighed while a smile appeared across your lips.

As the smile grew bigger, you snuggled your face into his chest, "Yes, Kyoya."

Suddenly, Hibari jumped back to hid at the corner of the closet, while you stood there wondering what happened. Just the next second, the doors opened and everyone was peeking inside to see how beaten up you must be.

Noticing that you actually had to scars or scratches, Tsuna spoke up, "D-Did something happen?"

As you blushed once again, you shook your head and walked outside.

"Where's that stupid Hibari?" Gokudera asked while crossing his arms and peered over at you.

You were about to answer when you felt someone suddenly stand beside you. Looking up, it was Hibari with both Roll and Hibird sitting on his shoulders.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, herbivore?"

A vein bulged on Gokudera's forehead and cheek, "I'm not a herbivore!" He shouted back.

Hibari smirked and looked at your direction, "There's only one other carnivore in this room besides me."


	6. Mukuro Rokudo

Reborn reached far into his hat and shuffled the paper around, "Okay, get in." He demanded as you got up from your seat.

Walking inside the dark closet, you lean on the wall and close your eyes to rest for a few minutes.

_'I'm so tired," _you thought, _'I wish I could just go home and sleep for the rest of the day…' _You smiled a little behind your bangs while thinking of all the things you would rather be doing.

Hearing a squeak, you knew that the closet door was opened, and then shut, with someone already inside. Peeking open an eye to check who it was, you see that the closet was now a garden full of red roses.

"Kufufu," suddenly, you felt someone stand beside you. "Do you like it?"

Turning around, you met Mukuro's face as he smiled brightly, "It's beautiful," you reply, while walking along the stone path to view all the roses.

"This is a real illusion," Mukuro explained, and followed behind you. "You can touch the flowers."

Nodding your head at him, you bend down to observe one of the roses carefully – how it's so perfect and 'real'. Mukuro slowly kneeled down beside you, picked the most flawless rose, and handed it over to you.

"T-Thank you," you blushed and accepted the flower. "I really love your illusions."

Mukuro smirked, "Kufufu, that's because I'm the best illusionist around," he put an arm around your right shoulder. "Close your eyes for a second."

Obeying him, you shut your eyes and waited for Mukuro to tell you to open them.

"Okay," Mukuro turned to you to see your expression.

Suddenly, the environment changed from the beautiful roses to hell. Everything was burning and disintegrating away. Staring at the scene, stunned, you held onto Mukuro's shirt and tugged on it while hiding your face into his chest.

"W-Why are you doing this?" You ask and look up at Mukuro's smiling face.

Mukuro glanced down at you and hugged tighter, "This was my everyday life," he responded.

You widened your eyes, _'H-He lived like this ever since being captured by the Vindice?'_

Slowly, tears ran down your cheeks and you squatted down beside Mukuro – crying your eyes out. You felt Mukuro sit and pat your back gently.

"There's no need for you to cry," Mukuro tried calming you down from all the pressure and shock. "You've done nothing wrong."

Hearing those lines only made you sob harder, "I s-should have known, Mukuro…"

"Kufufu, known what?" Mukuro knew well that you were feeling guilt and anger for him.

You lean your head onto Mukuro's shoulder, "Please, make it stop," you beg him and shut your eyes tightly, hoping that it would end.

Once you opened your eyes again, the closet was completely back to normal – dark, scary, and quiet. Mukuro had disappeared from your side.

Still sobbing, you wipe away some tears and look around for him, "Mukuro?"

You felt someone pat you on top of the head, "I'm right here."

Hearing Mukuro reply, you quickly held him closer when turning around. Glancing upwards, you smile at Mukuro, "I'm so glad you aren't trapped there anymore."

"Kufufu," Mukuro rested his chin on your left shoulder and snapped his fingers.

The next second, you were both floating on clouds as the sky was an ombre pink and orange. Stepping a foot back, you thought that you'd fall through the clouds – but it was just another gorgeous illusion of Mukuro's.

"W-Why here?" You ask him, clueless.

Mukuro leaned over you and place his forehead lightly on yours, "I don't like seeing you sad." He brushed your hair to the side and nudged your nose, "So, I created this for you."

Noticing how soft Mukuro can be, you start to fall for him, "I-I'm sorry for not being able to bring you back earlier."

You thought about all those years when Mukuro was imprisoned and alone. Most people like Ken and Chiksua wanted to free him badly, but failed, and others were only glad that he's been locked out of this world. You wonder how it must have felt, '_Or did Mukuro even feel anything? They might have put in to sleep the whole time…'_

"Nonsense," Mukuro said right after your questioning about the Vindicare Prison.

_'He heard my thoughts?' _You stare at him to see if he was still reading your mind.

Mukuro laughed slightly, "Yes, I heard your thoughts, kufufu."

You jumped back a little from the shock that he knew everyone you thought about. You now were trying to push away all your imagination and everything you could possibly think at the moment – because right now, your thoughts were feelings for this pineapple-head.

Mukuro smirked and very slowly placed his lips on top of yours. "You like me, don't you?"

Blushing a million shades of pink and red, you stuttered, "I-I guess so…"

He now pressed down his lips harder while supporting the back of your head with his left hand. Mukuro closed his eyes, waiting for you to do the same. After a few seconds, you did.

A minute later, Mukuro pulled away and you smiled shyly at him, "D-Do you happen to like me back?" You shut your eyes tightly, in case he would reject your feelings.

"Kufufu, of course I do." Mukuro answered.

You felt relieved and incredibly happy at the time. Then suddenly out of nowhere, another red rose was floating in midair, only a few centimeters away from your face – but this time, the petals were indigo-colored.

Looking blankly at the rose, you ask, "What's this?"

"It's for you," Mukuro smiled a little at you. "I love the color indigo; very mystical."

You laughed a little and took the flower while sniffing it from the tip. It didn't smell like a usual rose, it actually had a tint scent of Mukuro – 'mystical', soft rain, and the smell of home. For some reason, you just couldn't describe that last one. It was so familiar, but you didn't remember what it was.

"Actually," Mukuro said, tilting your chin up, "I have a correction to make."

You blinked at him, "Y-Yes?"

"I don't think I like you," the pineapple-head looked deep into your eyes, seeing that you were now frowning and possibly about to start crying again.

Now you had a slight moment of hope, and you knew what he was going to say – it was pretty obvious.

"I love you, my little flower," Mukuro admitted.

_'My nickname's 'flower' now?' _You thought and giggled, _'Probably because of that rose he gave.'_

Mukuro smirked, "Yes, because of that rose I created with my heart – it's you."

No wonder there were scents you had smelled before. That indigo rose represents you. Slowly, you raised your head and beamed, "I love you, too, pineapple-head."

Mukuro's lips curved to form a slight smile, "Pineapple-head…"

You laughed a little, "Yes."

After a while of staring at each other, the closet door opened and Reborn called out, "Seven minutes are up." He looked inside and motioned for you guys to come outside.

Walking out, you immediately saw Hibari glaring at Mukuro's direction, "I want to fight you." He demanded and headed out of the house to wait for Mukuro.

Mukuro laughed and pecked your cheek, "Kufufu, see you later, little flower."

You blushed faintly and grinned, "Later, pineapple-head."


	7. Ryohei Sasagawa

**A/N: **

Sorry, this might as well be the worst chapter of this fanfiction... I don't exactly like Ryohei very much, so there isn't really romance in this one...

The next update will be on the Varia~ VOIII!

* * *

Already knowing what Reborn was going to say, you immediately get up and walk towards the closet to get inside. After closing the door, you sit down and wait for whoever was going to come in. Suddenly, you heard a loud yell from the outside.

"To the extreme!"

You knew who it was – definitely the loud-mouthed boxer. When you were about to scoot to the back corner, the closet door slammed open and a figure stood in between them with his hands on his hips.

You tried to stop breathing so he wouldn't notice your presence. Slowly, the person closed the doors and walked inside without anymore of his signature shouting. The area was completely dark and you could barely see, since all the clothing hung inside were also blocking your vision.

Suddenly, you saw two greenish-grey eyes staring right at you, only two centimeters away from your face. "Hello!" Ryohei greeted with a wide grin.

Taking a step back, you gently waved, "H-Hello."

Ryohei quickly sat down next to you, while bumping into your shoulder. You nearly fell to the side, until your right arm reacted, and pushed you back up to a sitting position. "What exactly makes you so hyper?" You ask, while raising an eyebrow.

All the boxer did was laugh, "I like to push everything to the extreme," he pointed two thumbs-up at you, "Or else nothing is enjoyable!"

You sighed, "Yeah, you definitely are suited as the sun guardian."

Ryohei smiled brightly and brought out his Vongola box weapon. "Speaking of which, meet Kangaryuu," he inserted his yellow sun flames into the opening and waited for the kangaroo boxer to hop out.

A giant ball of flame immediately shot through the box and stood in front of you two. You stared at it, until the figure of an animal appeared.

Standing up, Ryohei rested his arms around the kangaroo's shoulders, as it did the same. The Australian animal let out a low growl and exhaled a large amount of air from its nostrils. You slowly got up and examined the kangaroo, "Wow, he's tall."

Ryohei laughed and pulled you closer to Kangaryuu, making you bump into its chest. Suddenly, it wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly. You squealed a little at the sudden assault, and then gradually relaxed.

"Kangaryuu is really friendly," Ryohei commented while standing beside the two of you. "And he's an extreme boxer, too!" He patted his box weapon on the back.

For the first time, you actually thought that Ryohei was pretty funny – not just some stupid boxer who tries way too hard. You smiled and hugged the kangaroo back, while burying your face into its soft and furry front.

"Would you like to train with us?" Ryohei suddenly asked.

You blinked at him and thought that he was crazy once again, "Are you kidding me?" Squinting your eyes, you sighed, "There's no way I'm boxing."

Ryohei put his left arm heavily around your shoulder and looked up at the ceiling as if there were clouds, "Boxing helps you relieve stress to the extreme, you know?" He made some hand gestures. "It would be fun for you, too!" He grinned, showing all his teeth.

Moving away, you wave your hands in front of you to say 'no, thanks'. You slip under his and Kangaryuu's arms that were originally resting across your shoulders, "I-I think I'll pass…"

"Why?!" Ryohei, shouted and changed his expression to an angered one.

You sweatdropped and scratched your head, "Boxing just isn't my thing." Though honestly, no sports were your thing – in physical education classes, you couldn't even kick a soccer ball that was placed right in front of your foot.

"Or we could do something else, I guess," Ryohei sighed, "...But I still prefer boxing!" He suggested for the millionth time.

"Ai… How about we just talk?" You tried to smile, though on the inside you were really annoyed at him, "So, how was your day so far?"

Ryohei blinked at you for a minute. Everyone who knew him definitely knew what his answer would be, "It's was extreme!"

You twitched your eye, and waited for him to maybe say something more about what he did. You gave some hand gestures to tell Ryohei to keep on speaking, "…That's it?"

"What do you mean?" Ryohei asked, clueless.

You grew even more annoyed at him now, "Your day was extreme? That doesn't say anything." You snarled at him, and got up to just get out of the closet already, even though it hasn't even been five minutes yet.

Suddenly, Ryohei grabbed your arm, while pulled you back down, and gave you a hug. "Sorry."

Trying to squirm away, you turned around to face him, "Yeah, now you're suddenly feeling guilty when a second ago you only cared about doing everything 'to the extreme'." You glared.

Ryohei stared blankly at you, and then smiled like he always did, "Well, the octopus-head always said that I was stupid, and it's the only thing I say that actually supports the family."

You nearly toppled to the side when hearing those words, "You listen to things Gokudera says, because?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," Ryohei shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head, "Sawada said that that octopus-head is extremely smart, so I should listen to his advice sometimes…" He trailed off and facepalmed.

"You realize that if Gokudera praises you, it's sarcasm, right?" You felt bad for Ryohei, since he was so gullible with everything. Patting his back, you laughed a little, "Just be yourself."

_'Dammit, did I just tell him to be himself when I hated his loud and noisy personality myself?" _You thought and sighed while mentally punching yourself.

"You're right!" Ryohei suddenly hopped to his feet with his hands on his waist, "I'll be myself to the extreme!" He shouted then stormed out of the closet without another word.

You stood there, blinking – unable to connect your thoughts with what just happened. You shook your head and walked out to get back with Reborn and the others. "W-What just happened?" Tsuna asked, while most of them widened their eyes when they saw Ryohei suddenly sprint out.

You tilted your head to the side and shrugged, "I just told him something… But, I didn't even think it was that emotional."

"You must have-" Tsuna started saying, but Reborn immediately kicked him in the face. Reborn had seen Ryohei reenter the house just the second before Tsuna could have finished off his sentence.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, you felt someone hug you from behind, with his chin resting on one of your shoulders. "Thanks," It was Ryohei. He grinned at you as beads of sweat dripped down his face – wait, sweat?

Quickly, you struggled to get away from his grip, "You're all sweaty!" You looked down at your shirt, that was now wet around the back where he leaned against you. "What did you just do?"

"Well, after hearing your words, I decided to sprint around Namimori – only twice, though – don't worry," Ryohei pointed two thumbs up at you again.

"A'hem, 'only'?" Gokudera judged, then put his hands behind his head.

"I usually do at least four laps, but I thought that two was extreme enough for today," Ryohei explained.

Reborn raised an eyebrow in disbelief, but shook it off after a while, "Anyways, how were the seven minutes?"

"Eh…" You looked up at the ceiling to try and think of an answer that wouldn't sound too rude, since you basically thought it was a boring period of time in the closet. When you opened your mouth again, Ryohei had decided to just speak first.

"It was extreme!"


	8. Xanxus

**A/N:**

Here's the Varia members you've all been waiting for :3

Starting off with... Xanxus!

* * *

Hopping off of Tsuna's shoulder, Reborn stood next to your feet. This made you realize how incredibly small he really was. Reborn looked up at you and reached his arm up, indicating for you to hold it. He tugged on your arm and led you inside the closet that the game was going to be held at. "Inside here?" You asked.

Reborn nodded, "Yeah, just remember not to be foolish." He quickly closed the door right when you were about to say something.

"Don't be foolish?" You crossed your arms and huffed, "As if I were a person that would be imprudent." You looked around the dark closet, trying to find somewhere that would allow you to stay unnoticed, for you didn't want to play this game anymore after Reborn criticized you.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there was the shadow of a man. He looked like Superman in a way – only with a weird looking scarf around his neck instead of a cape.

_'Who does he think he is?' _You thought, _'And where is the wind blowing on him even coming from?" _But, you quickly brushed off the thought and continued with hiding your face between your knees in a sitting position.

The door closed a few seconds later, and the closet was completely silent, until you heard soft breathing. You looked around, but couldn't detect where the person was at – if he was even sitting down or standing up.

"You look pathetic."

You whipped your head around towards the direction of where the voice came, and then calmed down when you could at least see the outline of that person, "Well, you have a deep voice."

"What does that have to do with anything, you trash?" He scoffed.

You twitched your eyes when he called you 'trash', "And who gave you the privilege, asshole?"

The shadow suddenly stood up walked towards you at a slow pace. He stopped right before your feet, pointing something down at your face. You looked up slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Che, do you know who I am?" He asked without moving the object in his hands away from you.

You let your face drop back between your knees and mumbled, giving him little eye contact, "I honestly don't care." Though, actually, you knew well who he was – it was Xanxus. His voice, actions, and the words he uses gave it away the moment he spoke.

Xanxus seemed to have been taken aback by your rude replies, "Trash." He commented, and pulled out another object from his pocket and pointed it right your forehead. The two objects looked very familiar, and they were identical.

_'What are those?' _You thought and stared at him, _'Holding it like that… It seems like the object must have handles – wait… handles?'_

You widened your eyes and quickly stood up to get away, but the wall was right behind you. Xanxus seemed to be amused when you suddenly changed your attitude, "You're afraid?" He asked.

You tried to remain serious and calm, but a smile of embarrassment appeared across your lips. Xanxus looked at you weird for a moment, until realizing that his statement was correct. He started to laugh uncontrollably with his head high up towards the ceiling, "So useless!" He spat out.

"T-That's yourself you're talking about," You defended, but regretted it right after the words left your mouth.

Xanxus looked back down and gave you a death glare, "What was that?" A vein popped on his forehead as he pointed the object right at you once again. "I guess you should prepare yourself," he smirked. A bright orange light slowly appeared, "These are X-Guns."

Any minute now, he could just shoot you and end this pathetic period of time with you in the closet – but apparently, he didn't. You shut one eye tightly, while the other was open just to see how your death would have been like. "Well? Just kill me, for all I care." But, on the inside, you were actually quite scared of the pain it might cause.

"I could." Xanxus lowered the guns and put them back into the pockets of his Varia coat, "But, I wouldn't."

You stared blankly at him and tilted your head to the side, "Since when did you show empathy for ones you're about to assassinate?"

Xanxus glared at you as a vein appeared on his right cheek, "I'm not showing empathy towards you, fucking trash." He hated himself for resisting to shoot you. He had all the power to, and no one would stop him anyways. But, he didn't want to kill you. "Well, at least I won't be the one to kill you."

"Then who is?" You asked and raised an eyebrow.

Xanxus reached into his pocket to get something out. You quickly backed away, thinking that he might pull out the gun again. Though this time, it was actually a box. "Your box weapon?" You walked over to him to examine it, "What's in there?"

Xanxus didn't speak. He lit up his Varia ring and inserted the flame into the opening of the box. Suddenly, a white lion covered in sky flames jumped out and landed right before you. He growled, while slowly strolling closer to you, as if stalking prey.

Xanxus smirked as you sweatdropped when seeing the fearless lion. "Che, you're afraid of everything, scum." He started to laugh again, "Bester."

When hearing his name, the lion roared as tiger stripes appeared around his body. He jumped at you, pushing you onto the floor. You shut your eyes tightly, afraid that the next second your face would be already ripped off. But, instead, you felt something wet slide across your cheek. You opened your eyes, shocked, and then noticed that Bester was licking your face. "…What the heck?"

"What?" Xanxus asked, "You thought he was going to eat you?"

You narrowed your eyes. Xanxus had guessed correctly, but you wouldn't admit that, or he might as well call you 'pathetic' once more. "No, he's just disgusting."

Xanxus' eyes twitched at the comment. He looked at Bester for a second, and pointed at your direction.

Immediately, the sky liger held his paw high and took a quick swipe right across your face. You let out a high-pitched yelp, and laid there stunned. The first couple seconds, the pain didn't seep out yet; your face was entirely numb instead. But after a while, streaks of crimson blood dripped through the four gashes caused by Bester's claws. "What the fuck was that?!" You screamed at Xanxus.

He laughed a little, and snickered, "Come here." Xanxus demanded.

Rubbing your bleeding check, you stood up and stopped beside him while pouting slightly. "What is it that you want?"

Xanxus bent over and looked at you straight in the eyes. Suddenly, he tore off a part of his dress shirt sleeve, and placed it gently on your face. "Hold it there, or it'll fall."

You nodded and supported it with one hand, but in an instant, the red leaked through and the entire piece of cloth was stained and soaked. "I-I don't think the bleeding is stopping at all…" You frowned.

Xanxus sighed, slowly took off his jacket and handed it over to you with a huff.

"I'm not cold or anything," you explained and pushed the coat away.

Ignoring your last remark, Xanxus threw his jacket at you, then quickly looked away.

You caught the clothing and pressed it on your injured cheek, "I'm not washing this, and blood stains last forever actually." Gradually, the area touching your face began to become wet again. "Well, you're the one who did this anyways."

Still, Xanxus didn't say anything; only stared at you with his arms crossed. He removed the jacket from your face for a while to observe the cuts, "This will leave a scar." He finally said, although it was very bad news to you.

"Scars?!" You shouted at him, "Not only am I losing a great amount of blood right now, I'll also get scars across my face where everyone can see? Not just one, but four! As if anyone would ever believe me when I tell them that a giant liger that came out of a tiny box attacked me in a closet! The first part is already crazy enough – who in the world would know what box weapons are besides fucking mafia members like-"

Before you could finish your ranting, Xanxus was already annoyed and raging mentally. He hurriedly slammed his lips onto yours. "Shut up, woman," He mumbled, while he was still pressed up against your face.

Your cheeks immediately lit up into a bright red, and you forgot about all the anger you had towards him only a few seconds ago. "You know, Reborn is going to open the door any moment now." You quickly pushed him away before anyone could see.

"Seven minutes are up."

Such great timing you had. Xanxus opened up the door and walked outside without looking at you a second time.

"Did my boss threaten you in any way?" Fran asked when he saw you sit back down next to him.

At that time, your face was still completely red, so everyone could have guessed what happened in there. Noticing that Fran had actually asked you a question, you quickly responded by shaking your head rapidly, "N-No."

"Ushishishi, really?" Belphegor smiled wickedly. "Did he really-"

"Shut it, fucking scums!" Xanxus abruptly yelled as he slammed his cup of water hard onto the coffee table. Everyone could tell that numerous veins of his had already popped.

"Well, you heard him." Reborn said, and tilted his fedora as a wry smile was plastered across his lips, "So, did anything happen?" He made a puppy-dog face at you, hoping that maybe you'd be nice when he was the one who asked.

You looked over at Xanxus, and straight away knew what to say back at Reborn that would satisfy Xanxus. You smirked and opened your mouth, "Shut it, shitty infant."


	9. Superbi Squalo

"VOIII! Why do I have to play this game?!" Everyone sweatdropped at the thought of answering Squalo's question; if they gave him an obviously useless answer, he'd definitely beat them up. Squalo looked around the room at each person, waiting for at least someone to speak up. "Answer me!" He shouted and stomped on the floor loudly.

"Why _don't _you want to play?" You asked bluntly, unknowing how easily Squalo is enraged.

Immediately, he whipped around and swung his sword randomly near your neck, trying to think of an answer. "…Whatever!" He yelled in defeat.

When everyone had thought that the ruckus was over, Squalo suddenly kicked you in the stomach; sending you to fly across the room and into the closet. Luckily the door was open; otherwise you might have broken your spine. You groaned as the pain slowly arrived.

"What the fuck was that?!" You shouted, while still clutching onto your stomach. The pain must have been reasonably severe, since you fell unconscious after a while for a couple minutes.

By the time you woke, the closet door was already shut, and you could hear very soft chatter coming from the outside. You looked around to see if Squalo was inside with you, but could barely detect anything in the dark.

Suddenly, you heard him muttering countless curse words. You sighed, then got up to feel out Squalo's presence. When you accidentally kicked his leg when meaning to take a step, he growled and pushed you away.

"Squalo, do you hate me or something?" You asked, frowning.

"That's the last thing I could do," he answered, then stayed quiet for a period of time. You felt that the silence was awkward enough, so decided to ask Squalo some questions you've been wondering about.

"Why do you love sharks? Despite the fact that it's your name."

Squalo seemed to be stunned for a while, then he relaxed a bit. "So? Why can't I be?" That was the only thing he could come up with, even though it's basically just repeating your question in the first place.

"Fine," you murmur, and move your hand to the back of your head in embarrassment about the next thing you were going to ask. "C-Can I see Alo?"

"Alo?"

"Your shark box weapon," you answer.

Squalo raised an eyebrow at you, and then shrugged his shoulders. You didn't know if that meant yes or no, until he reached into the pocket of his Varia coat that he always wore. He sighed, then focused on lighting up the ring. After only a few seconds, rain flames emitted, and he inserted them into the box.

Before the sea monster was going to burst out, Squalo warned, "Don't blame me if it eats you."

You rolled your eyes, and laughed a little at his ridiculous over protectiveness. In an instant, the Great White shark exploded from the small opening of Squalo's box. You've always wondered how any of those animals and weapons stuffed themselves into such a crammed space.

Walking over to Alo, you pet its smooth back, and lean your cheek onto the side of his stomach, feeling the cold of its skin. "Can I keep him?" You ask out of the blue, while still resting against the shark with your eyes closed.

"VOIII! No!" Squalo barked immediately after your bizarre question.

You smile, already knowing that he would answer like that. "Squalo, I've been wondering…" You start,  
"If you were nearly eaten by a monstrous shark once, why do you feel safe with _this _one? It might just turn around and consume you one day."

He twitched his eyes, clearly annoyed at the subject you keep trying to bring up. But, knowing you, anyone would know that if you wanted an answer, you'll get one sooner or later – by irritating the victim. Squalo looked up at the ceiling, as if the response was written up there. "I've never hated sharks," he began, "I always thought that they were incredible creatures. I didn't hold a grudge against that one that could have killed me, either."

You tilt your head to the side, not understanding his calm logic with sharks, but aggressive and rude attitude against actual people. "Then were you mad at Yamamoto, because he was the one that won the battle, and the one who technically allowed you to get taken on by a sea monster?"

"No, I guess I have to thank him, in a way, actually." Squalo turned around to face you. His eyes were of a dull grey, so you couldn't tell what he was thinking. He brought your hands into his, making you believe that he was going to say something very emotional, "He made me understand that I'm not the best swordsman," he paused. "…That is until I kill Yamamoto Takeshi!" Squalo laughed in agreement with himself.

Sweatdropping, you tugged onto his hair a little to bring him back to reality. "Don't kill him, Squalo," you sighed.

"VOIII! Pull my hair again, and I'll murder you, too!" He reached his other hand to the back to try and pry your grip open. Unfortunately, after his threat, you felt held onto his silver hair even tighter.

"But it's so soft," you complemented him, and then brushed the side of your face against the locks of his hair. "Can I have your hair, Squalo?"

Squalo widened his eyes in surprise, and immediately stood up. You were still holding onto him, so also got pulled up into a standing position. "VOIII! No way!" He shouted, while trying to walk towards his sword that he rested at the corner of the closet; hoping to maybe chop off your hands if that's what it takes for you to let go of him. He reached his arms out and nearly touched the handle of the sword, but you quickly jerked him back.

Laughing at Squalo's childishness, you unexpectedly loosen the grasp, causing him to fall forwards on his face. He quickly rolled over and laid on his back to look up at you. "Stupid woman!" He muttered and growled.

You fake-cried, "S-Squalo… you're so mean." You tried to sniffle and sound as sad as possible.

Squalo hesitated to try and get you to cheer up. "Wait! Don't cry!" He looked around the closet to see if there was anything to entertain you with; as if he was dealing with a 2-year old child. When he glanced around, the first thing he saw was Alo. Squalo stared at the shark for a long time, then thought of an idea, "Look!" He forced open the shark's mouth, and stuffed his head between the jaws. "VOIII! I'm about to be eaten again – funny, right?" He sweatdropped at his incredibly stupid plan.

You stared in shock, then quickly pulled Squalo by his hair again to get him out of the shark's mouth before his head is really chopped off. "What the fuck are you doing?" You scream at him, as actual tears streamed down your cheeks.

"W-What's wrong now?!" Squalo panicked at your sudden change of emotion. Then, he realized that you were only trying to see his soft side just a moment ago; you weren't miserable at all. He furrowed his eyebrows at his own foolishness for not comprehending this earlier. "VOIII! You... You liar!" He facepalmed.

Giggling, you unexpectedly wrapped your arms around Squalo's torso, and buried your face into his chest. He opened his mouth, about to yell something, but closed it before the words came out. Squalo struggled to determine how he should be reacting. After a while, he finally relaxed and rested his chin on top of your head. "Strawberries?" He asked, taking in a weird scent.

You tilted your face upwards, and smiled. "Shampoo, you should try," you explain, and snicker at Squalo's odd reaction when you offered. "Why? Does yours smell like sea water or something?"

"VOIII! No!" Squalo shrieked.

You laughed continuously at his rapid response. Only when you were about to speak, the closet door slammed open, and Xanxus stood at the door. "Scums, what's so funny?" He asked with hands in his pockets, as he leaned against the wooden frame.

"Nothing," Squalo answered rather bluntly, and walked outside without any eye contact with his boss. Xanxus scoffed at the statement, but brushed it off afterwards.

Still laughing silently, you stumbled out of the closet, and whisper to yourself while smiling, "Stupid shark."

* * *

**A/N:**

Squalo! He's such a cool character, although I didn't know how to make him seem romantic enough... Sorry about that, if it's not what you expected T^T


	10. Fran

Hey, followers c:

I'm _**so**_ sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in about 3 months already! There isn't any acceptable excuse; just that I've been quite lazy over the summer, when I thought that actually I could be updating **more **(...guess not).

I really hope you enjoy reading it, because for some reason, I rewrote this stupid frog boy's story over and over again for about 10 times... Just couldn't get the story line to be satisfying.

But anyways, here's Fran's one-shot!

* * *

"Ushishi, get in the closet with the stupid frog," Bel ordered. "Or..."

He pulled out a well-polished knife from his pocket and slid it gently across his neck. A very thin streak of blood appeared; it must've hurt, but he laughed instead. Bel's intention was to say that he'd kill you if you betrayed him in any way.

"Okay, I get it, geez."

You stomped your way into the closet; you may have stepped on him already, but why would you care? He was your most hated Varia member, and you always wished that he'd just die by getting stabbed by Mukuro or Bel. He never showed emotion, never cared about anything, has a rude and sharp tongue, wore a stupid hat, comments on everything people say, acts like a kid, and–

"Senpai, you stepped on my finger."

Complains about every single thing!

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there, Fran," you tried to answer with a very monotone voice to hide your intense rage, but twitching your bottom eye lid in annoyance was something you couldn't resist doing.

Keeping your foot on Fran's fingers, you stretched your arm to close the closet door. You had no intention at all to be kind towards him. But, without realizing anything that is going on through your mind (which is also quite obvious from the outside already), he lifted your boot up and quickly pulled back his hand.

"Did you want to crush my fingers?" Fran questioned.

"No, I didn't." You _so_ did.

"So what are we doing inside here for?"

Isn't it fucking obvious? Everyone knows this game – all except you.

"I don't know," you decided to reply with instead. "We can just sit as far away as possible from each other and not speak for seven minutes. That's a possibility, and I highly recommend that we do so."

Fran nodded and gestured the 'OK!' sign with his fingers, though it was quite dark in the closet, so it wasn't very visible.

There was silence for at least four minutes, until–

"_-senpai, do you want to talk about something, actually? I'm getting quite bored..." He dragged on his last words.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to see a mini senpai?" He reached into the inside of his Varia coat and took out a plain box weapon.

You rubbed the sides of your temple, trying to make your headache that was caused by Fran's stupidity to go away. His box animal was probably some hideous looking frog or something like that anyways; there was no point in showing you, since you wouldn't be one bit interested in the shitty thing.

Fran lit his hell ring and inserted the flames slowly into his box's opening. You stared, waiting for a slimly amphibian to hop out, but instead, a side of the box popped open and turned itself into a miniature jack-in-the-box. Only the 'clown' that sprung out was not a clown, but Belphegor.

It swayed back and forth, until finally stopping in the middle when balancing. You poked it in the face. Suddenly, the mini Bel scrunched up his face and created a sour expression.

"What the heck is wrong with your box? Isn't it supposed to be something that can protect you, and _not_ a random toy?" You raised an eyebrow, though continued to stare at 'Bel'.

"It does protect me, but it's also fun," Fran answered. "Punch it."

You looked at him weird, then turned back to face mini Belphegor. You balled your right hand into a tight fist and punched the box weapon straight in the face. Just like you expected, its expression changed dramatically again, but this time, it started to shake vigorously in fear.

Laughing, you patted Fran's head like he was a dog. "There finally comes a time when I can torture Bel... Even if it's only a miniature version of him."

"So, you like it?"

"I _love_ it."

And for the first time, you actually decided to smile genuinely at the frog boy. Wait, what are you thinking? He was the one who always teased you about things no one else bothered bringing up; why show him kindness now? But, for just some reason, you couldn't force yourself to be mad at him anymore. You couldn't even turn your smile into a dull expression – it was plastered over your mouth.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Fran suddenly asked.

You snapped out of your reckless thoughts and shook your head. "Nothing, just thinking about some things."

"Like what?"

He was starting to get slightly annoying again, but this time, you weren't exploding inside. Instead, you accepted his curiosity.

"Fran, did you ever hate me?" You blurt out.

Shit. That was something you're never supposed to ask others; it makes them actually want to hate you. But, it surprised you however, that you cared if Fran disliked you or not. You have never even considered /thinking/ about his ideas on your 'friendship', though now, you actually chose to ask him.

"No," he replied instantly.

"Oh... I see."

Now you felt remorse and incredible guilt. You've hated him since the first day you two were introduced to each other, but he has never felt one bit of irritation towards you for even a second. You started to tear up. Tears started to stream down your cheeks and drip to the floor. You started to cry.

Fran's eyes enlarged for a few seconds. "What's wrong?" He scooted closer.

"I hate you, Fran."

"Is that so?" His eyebrows went down in slight despair.

"I hate you for never hating me. I hate you for being a fucking stupid, emotionless frog."

There was silence. Until suddenly, you felt an arm around your shoulder. Fran removed his frog hat and placed it on the floor, so that he could lean his head on yours. He reached over and grabbed your hands, placing them between his. His hand was warm. You expected it be cold, since he was so cold blooded all the time, but it was pure warmth. He slowly massaged your palms with his fingers, trying to get you to calm down and lose the tension of your muscles.

"Please, don't hate me." Fran looked into your eyes, and though you couldn't tell what he was thinking through such a blank stare, you knew that he meant his words.

You smiled as your last bit of tears dripped from your chin and onto his Varia coat. "Okay."

Fran sighed in relief to hear that you're not mad at him or anything anymore, for the next words he was going to say would mean nothing if you answered with 'no'.

"_-senpai, can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Yes."

And he whispered into your ear, followed by a quick, but gentle kiss on the lips as he stroked the side of your face with his index finger.

And – the door slamed open with Bel standing in the way. He laughed idiotically with his tongue stuck out, as he held three knives in each hand. When the motherfucker finally stopped, he pointed a knife at you.

"Seven minutes are up, ushishishi...shi..." Suddenly, a vein appeared on Bel's cheek. "You brat! Who said you could take off the hat?!"

You turned to look at Fran's reaction. He shrugged. Typical.

"I'll put it on later, baka-senpai." He stood up and dusted himself off before lending you a hand. You accepted.

Walking back to sit down with everyone, you chose to sit right next to Fran this time, when in the beginning, you two sat all the way across the room from each other due to your hatred. Both kneeling down to get comfortable, you leaned closer to his left ear, covering a side of your mouth with a hand, and whispered:

"I know; I love you as much as you love frogs, too."

A kiss on the cheek.

* * *

[Alternative Ending]

Walking back to sit down with everyone, you chose to sit right next to Fran this time, when in the beginning, you two sat all the way across the room from each other due to your hatred. Both kneeling down to get comfortable, you leaned closer to his left ear, covering a side of your mouth with a hand, and whispered:

"I know, I want to slaughter and execute Bel with his own fucking knives, too."

An evil smirk.


End file.
